Rebirth
by solanalara
Summary: Dos personas se enamoran. Todo parece que durará para siempre. Pero ella muere. Aunque eso no tiene por qué separarles para siempre. Ambos poseen unos poderes increíbles,¿quién sabe a que se puede llegar con esos poderes? Aunque siempre habrá algo en la sombra,no todo es lo que parece. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts. Disfrutad de la historia.
1. Introducción

Axel

_-¡Date prisa Axel!_

_Arlene está parada a unos metros de mí,mirándome molesta. Esta tarde vamos a ir a ver una película y pasar el rato. Adoro pasar las tardes con ella,pero ahora vamos a volver a estudiar y tendremos poco tiempo. Ella lleva unos shorts y una camiseta celeste. Lleva el pelo rubio largo recogido a un lado. Tiene unos preciosos ojos azul verdoso que echan chispas._

_-Ya voy,ya voy..._

_Ella me mira furiosa,ya llego a su lado y antes de que me diga que es por mi culpa etc etc (que lo hará) le beso para callarla,ella al principio no me corresponde,pero luego me rodea el cuello y nos besamos con más ganas. Nos apartamos y esta vez esta más furiosa._

_-¡Maldita sea,Axel no hagas eso para distraerme!_

_Me río con ganas,ella está roja y no sé si es de enfado o de vergüenza._

_-Ni que te haya disgustado._

_Me coge de la mano y tira de mí,siempre es tan enérgica,al contrario de mí,pienso divertido. Vamos corriendo,pero veo un quiosco y me suelto,unas chuches no nos vendrían mal para la película._

_-¡Joder Axel!_

_-5 segundos -le digo lanzándole un beso- lo prometo._

_Se cruza de brazos y se pone de espaldas,unos segundos después empieza a andar mientras cojo la bolsa con las chuches,ella se gira para comprobar por qué no le sigo y un coche pasa rapidísimo,le da de lleno y sale volando. Yo voy corriendo hacia ella gritando por ayuda,tiene los ojos cerrados y sangra,creo que yo me voy a morir aquí,se acerca la gente y oigo una ambulancia,yo la abrazo llenándome de sangre,aunque me da igual,solo quiero que ella abra los ojos y me mire,me diga que me quiere y que no se va a ir. Los de la ambulancia me gritan y me apartan de ella,se la llevan corriendo y yo me quedo ahí,sin saber que hacer en todos los sentidos._

Hoy, 2 años después, ese recuerdo está totalmente fresco en mi mente. Ella no sobrevivió al accidente. Una semana después fue su entierro,pese a que me dijeron que tal vez sería demasiado duro y que no debería ir a esas cosas,pero fui,yo tenía derecho a decirle adiós.

Y yo creo que no he dejado de quererla. Aunque si que he aprendido a vivir sin ella,con mucho esfuerzo.

Mañana vuelvo a la Organización,como miembro nº VIII, La Ráfaga de las Llamas Danzantes. Me uní a ella unos meses después de su muerte. No me arrepiento,me gusta hacer misiones y pagan bien por ello. Así que simplemente seguí adelante,llevándola siempre conmigo.

Larxene (hace varios años)

_¿Sabes lo que se siente al morir? ¿Sabes como es que tu cuerpo se destroce? ¿Cómo es tener que dejarlo todo atrás si o si? Yo una vez lo supe. Todo mi cuerpo dolía,mi vida se escapaba. Y él estaba a mi lado,hasta que le obligaron a irse. Y yo simplemente ya no estaba ahí,no estaba en ningún sitio. Vi como se llevaban un cuerpo que ya no me pertenece,y le dejo ir. No hay opción,me tengo que ir. No sé a dónde he de ir,me da la sensación de que tiene que haber algo,me resigno a irme. Intento acercarme al cuerpo,me hallo sobre la ambulancia. Y algo me arrastra. No sé a dónde voy,pero ahora no puedo oponer ninguna resistencia. _

_Y vuelvo atrás,antes de las preocupaciones,de los estudios,de que las personas me hicieran daño. Una parte de mí jamás volverá,pero siempre seré yo._


	2. Chapter 1

Axel

Hoy vuelvo a la Organización,llevo el uniforme (un abrigo,unos pantalones y unas botas,todo negro). No es desde luego el lugar más alegre del mundo pero me gusta,entro en la sala,hoy llegan 2 nuevos miembros,me importa más bien poco,pero nos tenemos que reunir. La sala está llena de tronos y te vas sentando donde esté tu número.

-¡Hey Axel!

Demyx viene corriendo hacia mí,él lleva el pelo hacia arriba castaño y los ojos azules como el agua y el típico traje de la Organización. Lleva el sitar recargado sobre el hombro.

-Hola Demyx,¿qué tal tu descanso?

-De puta madre,me fui a tocar en varios sitios y conocí a una chica.

-¡No jodas! ¡Demyx enamorado!

El me mira con cara de asco.

-Jamás.

Me río,él dice que el amor es para las canciones y punto. Ahora yo pienso lo mismo.

-Bueno eso,que nos liamos y ha habido un problema.

-¡La has dejado embarazada!

-¡No,por Dios! Dejame terminar,le dije que trabajo en un sitio y que no nos podremos ver en mucho tiempo,ella puso cara triste y dijo que vale,le pedí que no me esperara y dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y cual es el problema

-Que pensándolo bien,tal vez no quiera que me olvide.

-O sea,que te importa.

-¡Pero no estoy enamorado de ella,ni quiero estarlo!

-Sed amigos especiales,no sé si me entiendes.

-Sí supongo...pero ella no estaba por la labor.

-¡Ya está bien de remolonear y entrad en la sala!

Nos grita Saïx,se ha vuelto muy borde desde que es la mano derecha (en otras palabras perro lameculos) de Xemnas,y eso que fuimos grandes amigos. Lo último que veo es su pelo azul. Llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos cuando entré en la Organización y le vi,se cambió el peinado y tenía esa extraña cicatriz.

Me siento en mi sitio aburrido,otro discurso de nuestro adorado (implícita la ironía) lider,Xemnas.

-Queridos compañeros,hoy estamos reunidos para la llegada de nuevos miembros. Dos para ser exactos -yupi más gente,me da igual como sean mientras no me carguen el muerto a mí de ayudarles al principio- la Organización crece y pronto alcanzará su objetivo- realmente nadie sabe exactamente cual es,los que estamos aquí sin haberla fundado como Xemnas o Xigbar (a excepción del perrito) son los que tienen objetivos comunes y bla bla,yo estoy aquí porque es para lo que valgo y pagan bien,mientras no me pidan nada que no deba hacer por mis principios me da igual- Pronto se incorporaran a las misiones y vivirán aquí como todos- cuando no tenemos vacaciones vivimos aquí en el Castillo Inexistente- Bien,creo que ya están llegando.

Se oyen unos pasos,miro a Demyx que parece igual que yo,aunque ahora muestro un poco más de interés,puede que llegue alguien interesante. La puerta se abre y entra un hombre...bastante femenino,con el pelo rosa y los rasgos muy delicados,bueno...no se debe juzgar sin conocer,¿no?

-Mi nombre es Marluxia,un placer.

Su voz es bastante grave,queda raro en comparación con su apariencia.

-Bien Marluxia,serás el numero XI,El Asesino Agraciado.

Él se aparta el pelo y sonríe con malicia,nos miramos Demyx y yo,nuestras miradas se podrían interpretar como:¡vaya pintas! Surge un nuevo asiento y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas esa sonrisa en su rostro. Menuda prenda de tío.

Se oyen unos tacones y miro hacia la puerta. Una mujer,que bien,tal vez sea hasta divertido. Miro y lo primero que veo desde la altura es su pelo,rubio y corto con dos mechones levantados como antenas. Luego veo que lleva el abrigo negro algo más ajustado de lo que lo llevamos nosotros y unas botas negras altas. Por último miro bien su cara,y creo que me va a dar algo ahí mismo,tiene los ojos verde azulado,del mismo y exacto verde azulado. Su cara es exactamente igual. Arlene...le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi nombre es Larxene,y todavía no sé si es un placer o no conoceros.

Ve que le miro fijamente y eleva una ceja. Aparto la mirada,ella tampoco tenía buen carácter,al principio era cerrada y fría,pero luego dejo salir lo que había en su corazón. Pero han pasado 3 años,es imposible,yo vi...yo vi como moría.

-Larxene,eres el número XII,La Ninfa Salvaje.

Ella simplemente se cruza de brazos,surge otro asiento y se sube de un salto con energía,como ella...


	3. Chapter 2

Larxene

Todos me había mirado al entrar,pero sobre todo el pelirrojo. Está sentado dos sillas más allá de mí. Este lugar no me hacía demasiada gracia,pero ya es tarde para decir que no. Simplemente Xemnas fue muy convincente. Les miro a todos desde donde estoy,parecen interesantes...

-Larxene,Marluxia,pronto os tendréis que incorporar a las misiones de manera activa. Tendréis que acabar con sincorazón,las recompensas conseguidas serán vuestras. Habrán también misiones de rastreo y aquí podréis entrenar. Viviréis aquí...

-¿Qué? -salto mosqueada- No dijiste nada de eso.

Xemnas me mira furibundo,todos miran con cierto susto,¿qué pasa?¿No se le lleva la contraria o qué? Cambia la expresión a una serena y dice con voz cortante.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme cuando hablo ni a mí ni a nadie,nunca -Da miedo,pero no me dejo intimidar- Viviréis aquí y os podréis ir en vacaciones. Habéis firmado un contrato,os lo recuerdo-Los contratos con alguien como él no se pueden romper,mierda. Es un contrato con una marca mortal (mi marca es un XII) y a cambio de hacer misiones para él consigo beneficios y,yo ya controlaba el rayo,pero ahora además puedo invocar unos cuchillos Kunais con el poder que he ganado- El contrato acabará cuando hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo; Kingdom Hearts. Demyx acompaña a Marluxia a su cuarto y explícale lo que te pregunte -Demyx hace una mueca,debe de tener mi edad,no es feo en absoluto parece un cantante de rock con ese peinado y esa ¿guitarra?,sonrío ante su reacción- Axel haz lo mismo con Larxene.

El pelirrojo (Axel) gira la cabeza repentinamente y abre mucho los ojos,parece que se va a quejar pero no dice nada. Ahora le miro bien,tiene el pelo rojo fuego y unos ojos azul verdoso (más verde que azul) preciosos,tiene dos tatuajes en forma de lágrima al revés bajo los ojos,de cuerpo está también bien,más bien tirando a delgado. Es bastante guapo,me suena muchísimo,pero creo que me acordaría de quien es alguien así,por lo que seguramente no lo conozca en serio,lo habré visto por ahí.

-Gracias por vuestra colaboración y nos vemos.

Xemnas desaparece del trono,así sin más,aunque si hubiera saltado se habría matado. Todos desaparecen quedando solo Marluxia y yo.

-¿Tienes idea de que tenemos que hacer?

-Claramente no.

Ambos nos miramos.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

Marluxia pregunta,no nos conocemos demasiado,pero hemos hablado durante más de una hora,así que por ahora es con quién tengo más confianza.

-Parece un lugar aburrido,muy serio.

-Ya veremos en que queda.

Dice riéndo un poco. Se ve un portal negro abierto,espero que nos enseñen a hacerlo que mola. Sale Demyx de él.

-Bueno ¿os vais a quedar ahí o vamos a enseñaros lo que hace falta.

-¿Cómo Sherlock? -le digo molesta,no sé como he entrado voy a saber como salir-Te recuerdo que acabamos de llegar.

-Solo pensad en salir.

Demyx desaparece y pienso en lo que dice con los ojos cerrados. Al volver a abrirlos estoy en una sala con sofás y un gran ventanal,varios miembros están ahí.

-Me voy con Demyx,nos vemos luego.

Asiento y miro como se va con Demyx,supongo que ahora me tendría que ir con Axel,que está mirando por la ventana pensativo me acerco y veo su expresión melancólica. ¿Qué le pasara?

-Axel...

-Oh,lo siento. Ahora te acompaño.

-Por fin despiertas del trance.

Se limita a empezar a andar. Anda bastante rápido,supongo que para terminar pronto,pero no se librará de contestar a mis preguntas.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-¿No lo has oído? Kingdom Hearts.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Te has metido por el dinero,¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno,yo también estoy por eso. No sé qué es exactamente Kingdom Hearts.

Seguimos andando por varios pasillos y salas,todos con motivos blancos y grises (y algún negro por ahí). Llegamos a un pasillo con 12 puertas,no cuesta adivinar donde estamos. Nos acercamos a la que tiene el XII grabado. Él abre la puerta y veo la habitación. Axel se apoya en el marco enarcando una ceja,querrá que le pregunte lo que falta.

-¿Cómo serán las misiones?

-Lo verás cuando vayas,solo haz lo que te mandan para conseguir recompensas.

-¿Son solo o en equipo?

-Depende de las que toquen.

-Prefiero sola.

-A veces es mejor en compañía cuando son difíciles.

No me ha contestado directamente nada. Por muy guapo que sea no me está ayudando en nada. Es como si le desagradase,¡y ni me conoce! Vale que no le agrade (no sería el primero ni el último) pero que me conozca.

-¿Te agrada que hayan llegado nuevos?

Me mira con una expresión indescifrable,después de 5 largos minutos:

-Me aburrí,quedate ahí pensando.

Digo molesta. Él se limita a irse. Yo entro a mi cuarto a instalalarme y colocarlo todo. Hay una cama blanca con la cabecera gris,una mesa con un ordenador,un baño con ducha y lavabo,un armario y una ventana con terraza. ¡Menuda habitación! No va a ser tan malo vivir aquí y todo.

**Bueno,¿qué os parece? Lo hago lo mejor que puedo y esto surge en mis ratos libres xD Que no hombre,me encanta escribir y espero que realmente os guste.**


	4. Chapter 3

Axel

Me siento en mi cama. No lo puedo creer,es como ella. Quizás un poco más de carácter,pero ella es así. Incluso su nombre. ¿Cómo habrá acabado aquí?

Coloco mis cosas en el armario,tengo ropa de calle por si salgo,pero sobre todo usaré el uniforme,por eso tengo 3.

Miro por la ventana,teníamos 16 años entonces,y viene a mi mente.

_-Harás el trabajo de parejas con Arlene._

_Una chica rubia me mira indiferente,nunca había reparado en ella. Tiene unos bonitos ojos,una cara fina,la piel blanca y viste unos vaqueros con una camiseta violeta._

_-Hablad y ved como os vais a reunir,porque te recuerdo Axel que en último trabajo tus compañeros se quejaron de ti por no hacer nada. Como Arlene tenga una sola queja te suspendo,me da igual lo que saques en los exámenes._

_Todos se sientan con su pareja y me acerco a Arlene,ella simplemente aparta los libros y me dice que como quiero hacer el trabajo y cuando quedamos para empezarlo. Yo le digo a todo que me da igual y se molesta,tiene mal carácter,aunque me divierte ponerla de los nervios,es divertido ver que no siempre es seria,en medio de una discusión tonta en la que me estaba riendo,la profesora me vuelve a advertir lo de suspender. Me ha caído bien Arlene,tal vez no se tan malo hacer el trabajo con ella._

_-¡Axel vamos! -grita Riku,un amigo que está en mi misma clase- Nos esperan todos en el comedor_

_-¡Voy! -Le grito- Estoy deseando hacer el trabajo contigo Arlene._

_Le digo guiñando un ojo,ella me mira molesta y roja,yo me voy tras Riku._

Así fue como conocí a Arlene. Yo no era muy serio en esa época y sigo sin serlo,ella en cambio era seria y formal,no parecía tener nuestra edad. Me complementaba y me hacia feliz...pienso tristemente. Ella nunca volverá,¡y me pone muy nervioso Larxene! Por fin lo había superado,lo había entendido,¡y verla a ella es imposible! ¡No es Arlene! ¡Nunca volverá! Doy un golpe en el cristal,me altera demasiado.

-Axel, ¿te pasa algo?

Me giro bruscamente, ¿cuándo ha entrado Demyx?

-No...

-Estás raro,¿es por los nuevos? ¿Por el amanerado o la pikachu?

-Sabes sus nombres -digo riéndome,Demyx es así,solo te llama por tu nombre si te tiene cariño,no entiendo por que- Por ninguno.

-¿Pero a qué mola más llamarles así?

-Supongo...

-¡Ánimate hombre! Vamos a ver a Luxord,me quiero enterar de las últimas apuesta.

-¿No le debes?

-Ah,pues es verdad.

-Sabes que él siempre gana -digo riéndome,me alegra que haya venido,siempre consigue animarme-

No apuestes contra él sino con él.

-¡Algún día le ganaré! Pero de mientras,ve tú a mirar las apuestas,a ver cuanto le debo.

Salgo por la puerta con Demyx detrás mía,dirijo la mirada hasta la que tiene grabado un XII,la de Larxene. La aparto rápidamente y Demyx me mira pero no dice nada. Vamos a una sala que Luxord ha habitado como una sala de juegos,con el permiso del superior por supuesto. Miro para ver si Demyx sigue a mi lado pero ha desaparecido. Aquí no apostamos con dinero ni bienes materiales,a Xemnas no le parece bien,así que es por servicios,como por ejemplo hacer la cama,el desayuno,cambiar misiones,etc.

-¡Hombre,hola Axel!

Luxord y yo nos llevamos bien,es divertido,ludópata total,tiene el pelo rubio platino,varios pendientes y los ojos azules.

.Que hay Luxord -nos damos un apretón de manos de esos de amigos- Cuenta ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Al principio de puta madre,tuve buena racha,luego digamos que me arruiné.

Me río,si no fuera por la Organización no sé que sería de él.

-¿Y Demyx? Me tiene que arreglar el cuarto.

-¿Sabes que no va a aparecer verdad?

-Por supuesto,por eso iré a buscarle. Luego hablamos cuando esté Demyx y haya cumplido,a alguien le tengo que ganar – me guiña un ojo- Haz lo que quieras en la habitación.

-Vale,pero voy a dar vueltas.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y Luxord se dirige a la sala de música,la segunda habitación de Demyx.

Yo voy a dar vueltas,quiero ver que ha sido de todos.

**Porfa porfa porfa dejad reviews :P Decid lo que os parece sinceramente. Y disfrutadla ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Larxene

He guardado ya todas mis cosas en el armario. Y me he dado una ducha. Me encanta esta habitación,pero no es la mía. Parece la típica de hotel. He traído ropa normal,pero creo que la voy a usar más bien poco.

Estoy mirando por la ventana,las vistas son...extrañas. Solo se ve cielo y un poco la parte de abajo. Parece que estamos en medio de la nada,por eso usan tantos portales,digo yo.

Mientras miro por la ventana pienso en Axel,¿por qué me ha cogido manía tan pronto? ¿Qué le pasa? No es que me importe,es solo que me parece raro,además esta eso de lo familiar que me resulta.

Decido salir de la habitación a explorar,estoy por llamar a Marluxia,pero no me apetece compañía ahora.

Ando por el pasillo de las habitaciones y salgo a una sala grande. En esta sala no he estado. No hay mucho solo paredes y cosas para entrenar,que aburrido. Sigo andando,intentando ser silenciosa,no quiero ir con nadie,ni preguntas tipo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿de dónde eres? Etc. Sigo andando y veo algo que me llama la atención. Veo a Demyx tocando el sitar,no toca mal,pero no entiendo por qué toca medio escondido. Me apoyo en el marco escuchando la música,oigo unos pasos y me alejo,me escondo para ver que pasa. Viene un hombre de cabello rubio platino,con pendientes y barba. Se pone a rebuscar,está a punto de verme,estoy detrás de un mueble agachada,pero oye el sitar y entra en la habitación. Salgo aliviada y miro con cuidado.

-Hey Demyx,no sé ni por qué intentas huir.

-¿Huir? ¿Quién huye? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Demyx sale de detrás de las cortinas y le mira con cara inocente,le sonríe. Contengo las ganas de reírme.

-Bien bien. ¿Sabes qué me tienes que arreglar el cuarto?

-Uy ¿yo?

-Sí,aquí está apuntado -le pone la hoja delante de las narices y señala algo- ¿No querrás que acabe como la última vez?

-¡No hay que alarmarse,ya me he acordado!

Me río flojito,Demyx es verdaderamente gracioso.

-¿No te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Susurra en mi oído,rápidamente y estoy a punto de golpearle cuando reconozco el pelo rojo fuego. No le conozco mucho,pero es el único que he visto con el pelo así.

-Han demostrado que murió de causas naturales.

Digo alejándome un poco,él sonríe y abre la puerta del todo,me voy a morir como sepan que les he espiado. Y voy a matar de paso a Axel. Él se acerca a ellos.

-¿Qué,ya has conseguido que cumpla?

¡Cómo si no se supiera por sus caras! Estoy a punto de darme media vuelta,pero ya me han visto,así que me acerco.

-Hola Demyx y...

-Luxord,guapa.

Me da un apretón de manos. Demyx empieza a andar lo más disimuladamente que puede (no lo consigue) y Axel le rodea con el brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Él se suelta y se pone corriendo detrás de mí,Axel y Luxord se acercan a nosotros con cara de mala leche.

-¡Protegeme Pikachu!

¿¡Pikachu!?

Me aparto y le sujeto el brazo por la espalda inmovilizándole.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así.

-¡Estáis todos en mi contra!

Dice liberándose,Axel se ríe.

-Nos vemos luego,Axel,Pika.

Me guiña un ojo y se va corriendo,le miro de forma asesina.

-Nos vemos,Larxene.

Luxord sale corriendo detrás de Demyx,yo les miro y de alguna forma Luxord estaba a mi lado y de repente ha recorrido 8 metros,está apunto de alcanzar a Demyx,desde aquí ya no les vemos.

-Ya conoces más miembros de la Organización -dice Axel burlonamente,antes estaba a mí lado,ahora está a varios metros- Me pregunto qué impresión damos.

Me pienso que contestar,son realmente...extraños. Divierten.

-Sois divertidos -Axel sonríe con suficiencia- pero muy raros.

-Bueno,Pika,yo también me voy.

-¡No me llames Pika!

Me acerco a él amenazadoramente. Invoco un Kunai,él se ríe y abre un portal,se pone delante de él.

-No te atrevas a irte así.

-Nos vemos.

Dice guiñándome un ojo y entrando,yo lanzo un Kunai. ¡No voy a dejar que quede así!

**Aquí el nuevo cap. Espero que os guste ^^ y ya sabéis,dejad reviews,o Luxord os hará lo que le hizo a Demyx para que se asuste tanto xD**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 6

Axel

¡Qué pereza! Ya tengo que ir a una misión. Estoy en mi cuarto preparando las cosas y terminando de peinarme. Me encanta que por mucho que me peine siga siempre igual.

Salgo de la habitación,no hay nadie en el pasillo,pero seguro que no soy el último,sé de uno que siempre se levanta tarde,pero no le voy a levantar,hoy no le toca conmigo,que vaya el que sea.

Llego a la sala de reuniones y está Saïx ya ahí,como siempre,también Marluxia,Xaldin,Xigbar y Larxene medio dormida en el sofá,me acerco por detrás en el sofá y le digo: "dame todo lo que tengas encima".se gira y me golpea.

-No me da la gana.

Me río y me alejo,tampoco me ha hecho daño. Y lo peor es que se da la vuelta,intenta que Saïx no le vea y cierra otra vez los ojos. Me acerco a Saïx.

-Vaya,por un día llegas a una hora normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso,perrito?

-Que tú,borracho lujurioso,sueles tener una horrible resaca.

-¡Eso solo pasó una vez!

-¡Para mí como si hubiera sido mil! ¡No podías hacerlo y lo sabes!

-¡Fue hace un año! Y dejalo ya,si no quieres que se me vaya la lengua con un secreto tuyo.

Él se calla y me mira con odio,todos nos miran,incluso Larxene que ha abierto los ojos y mira con una interrogación en la cara.

-¿Me dices la misión o me voy a hacer algo más interesante que aguantarte?

-Ve a Villa Crepúsculo,a un bosque,hay un sincorazón enorme jodiendo a todo el que va.

-Bien.

Me llevo fatal con Saïx desde hace bastante tiempo,pero no tiene porqué haber nadie en medio.

Abro un portal.

-Marluxia irá contigo,así que espera.

El amanerado,quiero decir Marluxia,se da por aludido y mira haciendo una posecita. Se acerca al portal.

-Espero que seas buen profesor.

-Si...por supuesto.

Xemnas

No me imaginaba que las cosas fueran a ir así,pienso mientras bebo café en mi despacho,el que tiene las mejores vistas de Kingdom Hearts.

Por una parte es genial,no ha habido fallos a la hora de traerla de vuelta,un gran energía gastada,espero que lo merezca.

Lo malo es que no pude imaginar esa reacción,él no parece ni sorprendido,como si no la hubiera conocido nunca,ella aún no está al cien por cien,necesita un buen estímulo,que pensé que él haría algo,no siempre puedes ver cosas como estas. Tendré que intervenir. Saïx entra en el despacho.

-Ya he mandado a las misiones a todos. Axel me desquicia. Xemnas,deberías hablar con él.

¿Y qué me importan a mí unas riñas de niños? No pienso meterme,aunque eso no lo tiene él que saber.

-Ya veré que hago.

Hace un mohín pero lo deja estar,se sienta en la silla que hay enfrente de mi mesa.

-Saïx,¿te acuerdas de la información que te di de la nueva?

-Sí,¿por qué?

-Sus poderes también se han quedado sellados,igual que su memoria. Necesito que hagas un trabajito especial.

Larxene

Estoy en mi primera misión con Zexión,parece emo con el flequillo azul-morado-gris sobre un ojo gris también,lleva el uniforme de la Organización y parece más joven que yo.

-Date prisa,Larxene.

El jodido va como si llegara tarde a algún lado y en cuanto vemos sincorazones se para y me dice que practique sin mover él un dedo. Se acerca otro grupo y empiezo a lanzarles Kunais y a saltar y correr para vencerlos.

-¡Utiliza también tu elemento!

-¿Para qué?

Es verdad que tengo un elemento,el rayo,pero no se me da muy bien usarlo,aunque no dejaré que lo sepan.

Sigo matando bichos,él abre un libro,lee algo raro y sale un rayo de luz que acaba con los 3 que quedaban.

-¿Es tu arma? -asiente con la cabeza- Un poco rara,¿no?

-A mí me gusta y me viene bien. Y no es no es lo único que se hacer.

De repente todo a mi alrededor se vuelve blanco y aparezco en una playa muy agradable. ¡Cómo he llegado aquí!

Zexion aparece en la cima de una montaña,con el libro en los brazos. Salta y parece que se va a matar,pero un segundo después estamos de nuevo en la parte de fuera del La Ciudad de Halloween.

-¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Puedes teletransportarte?!

-No,es la ilusión,pero ni una palabra a nadie que no sea de la Organización.

O sea,que más gente de la Organización tiene poderes,me muero por descubrirlos.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Axel

¡Qué pereza! Ya tengo que ir a una misión. Estoy en mi cuarto preparando las cosas y terminando de peinarme. Me encanta que por mucho que me peine siga siempre igual.

Salgo de la habitación,no hay nadie en el pasillo,pero seguro que no soy el último,sé de uno que siempre se levanta tarde,pero no le voy a levantar,hoy no le toca conmigo,que vaya el que sea.

Llego a la sala de reuniones y está Saïx ya ahí,como siempre,también Marluxia,Xaldin,Xigbar y Larxene medio dormida en el sofá,me acerco por detrás en el sofá y le digo: "dame todo lo que tengas encima".se gira y me golpea.

-No me da la gana.

Me río y me alejo,tampoco me ha hecho daño. Y lo peor es que se da la vuelta,intenta que Saïx no le vea y cierra otra vez los ojos. Me acerco a Saïx.

-Vaya,por un día llegas a una hora normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso,perrito?

-Que tú,borracho lujurioso,sueles tener una horrible resaca.

-¡Eso solo pasó una vez!

-¡Para mí como si hubiera sido mil! ¡No podías hacerlo y lo sabes!

-¡Fue hace un año! Y dejalo ya,si no quieres que se me vaya la lengua con un secreto tuyo.

Él se calla y me mira con odio,todos nos miran,incluso Larxene que ha abierto los ojos y mira con una interrogación en la cara.

-¿Me dices la misión o me voy a hacer algo más interesante que aguantarte?

-Ve a Villa Crepúsculo,a un bosque,hay un sincorazón enorme jodiendo a todo el que va.

-Bien.

Me llevo fatal con Saïx desde hace bastante tiempo,pero no tiene porqué haber nadie en medio.

Abro un portal.

-Marluxia irá contigo,así que espera.

El amanerado,quiero decir Marluxia,se da por aludido y mira haciendo una posecita. Se acerca al portal.

-Espero que seas buen profesor.

-Si...por supuesto.

Xemnas

No me imaginaba que las cosas fueran a ir así,pienso mientras bebo café en mi despacho,el que tiene las mejores vistas de Kingdom Hearts.

Por una parte es genial,no ha habido fallos a la hora de traerla de vuelta,un gran energía gastada,espero que lo merezca.

Lo malo es que no pude imaginar esa reacción,él no parece ni sorprendido,como si no la hubiera conocido nunca,ella aún no está al cien por cien,necesita un buen estímulo,que pensé que él haría algo,no siempre puedes ver cosas como estas. Tendré que intervenir. Saïx entra en el despacho.

-Ya he mandado a las misiones a todos. Axel me desquicia. Xemnas,deberías hablar con él.

¿Y qué me importan a mí unas riñas de niños? No pienso meterme,aunque eso no lo tiene él que saber.

-Ya veré que hago.

Hace un mohín pero lo deja estar,se sienta en la silla que hay enfrente de mi mesa.

-Saïx,¿te acuerdas de la información que te di de la nueva?

-Sí,¿por qué?

-Sus poderes también se han quedado sellados,igual que su memoria. Necesito que hagas un trabajito especial.

Larxene

Estoy en mi primera misión con Zexión,parece emo con el flequillo azul-morado-gris sobre un ojo gris también,lleva el uniforme de la Organización y parece más joven que yo.

-Date prisa,Larxene.

El jodido va como si llegara tarde a algún lado y en cuanto vemos sincorazones se para y me dice que practique sin mover él un dedo. Se acerca otro grupo y empiezo a lanzarles Kunais y a saltar y correr para vencerlos.

-¡Utiliza también tu elemento!

-¿Para qué?

Es verdad que tengo un elemento,el rayo,pero no se me da muy bien usarlo,aunque no dejaré que lo sepan.

Sigo matando bichos,él abre un libro,lee algo raro y sale un rayo de luz que acaba con los 3 que quedaban.

-¿Es tu arma? -asiente con la cabeza- Un poco rara,¿no?

-A mí me gusta y me viene bien. Y no es no es lo único que se hacer.

De repente todo a mi alrededor se vuelve blanco y aparezco en una playa muy agradable. ¡Cómo he llegado aquí!

Zexion aparece en la cima de una montaña,con el libro en los brazos. Salta y parece que se va a matar,pero un segundo después estamos de nuevo en la parte de fuera del La Ciudad de Halloween.

-¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Puedes teletransportarte?!

-No,es la ilusión,pero ni una palabra a nadie que no sea de la Organización.

O sea,que más gente de la Organización tiene poderes,me muero por descubrirlos.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 8

Axel

Por fin volvemos al castillo. El puñetero gay no paraba de distraerse y hablar de flores y,encima,habla con todo el que pasa. Su elemento lo sabe utilizar perfectamente,pero ojalá no me toquen más misiones con él.

-Axel,espero que nos vuelva a tocar juntos -se lleva la rosa a la nariz y la huele,la ha sacado de la nada por supuesto- Ha sido...interesante.

-Sí,sí,me tengo que ir.

Me voy de la sala de reuniones,lo que es raro. Voy por los pasillos,quiero preguntarle a Xemnas sobre los nuevos. Y a molestar a Saïx de paso,no le voy a perdonar ponerme en ridículo hoy.

Llego al despacho de Xemnas,él tiene a Saïx agarrado por la barbilla y están los dos frente a la ventana,prefiero no meterme en lo que pasa así que carraspeo muy sonoramente. Ambos se alejan como resortes y me miran.

-¿Pasa algo Axel? -Saix me mira con odio y Xemnas algo molesto- Espero que sea importante.

-No es de vida o muerte,pero ya he vuelto de mi misión con Marluxia y quería aprovechar para preguntarte una cosa -miro significativamente a Saïx para que se de por aludido,que parece querer matarme,yo le miro también con odio.- A solas,por favor.

Saïx sale molesto de la habitación y yo me siento en la silla.

-¿Por qué has traído a los nuevos?

-¿Solo eso? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

-No es lo único,pero es lo primero.

-Por sus poderes,serán muy útiles a Kingdom Hearts.  
-¿Qué es exactamente Kingdom Hearts?

-Nos hará mucho más fuertes y felices.

Le miro extrañado,no da nunca una respuesta directa,me harta.

-¿A nosotros o solo a ti?

-A todos,por supuesto.

Hay algo que hace que no me fíe de él,no creo que haga esto por todos.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. ¿De dónde vienen nuestros poderes y armas? No quiero chorradas,quiero la respuesta exacta.

Marluxia

Estoy en mi cuarto relajandome con el aroma a rosas. El cuarto es amplio y ya lo he decorado mi gusto,al parecer tendré que pasar tiempo aquí,por eso necesitaba que estuviera a mi gusto.

Pienso en lo del día,nunca había usado mi arma,es pesada pero me gusta. Se me da mejor usar mi poder,las flores. No me importa lo que piensen de mí,es más,es mejor que piensen que no soy fuerte.

Axel es un chico simpático,pero aburrido. No es difícil engañarle y se cansa rápido. Demyx me gustó,tiene gracia y fue lo más amable que pudo pese a no querer. Saïx es borde y molesto,tiene aires de grandeza. Y Larxene es la única que me cae bien,no oculta lo que piensa,es enérgica y no duda en ir tras lo que quiere

Salgo de la habitación con ganas de dar una vuelta. Deben de haber más miembros interesantes.

Llego al despacho de Xemnas y pego la oreja ¿quién sabe que puedo escuchar?

-He dicho que ahora no,Saïx.

-Después no habrá tiempo.

Siento como alguien tira de mí por la capucha hacia atrás. Me giro y veo al hombre con un parche en el ojo,el otro es dorado,2 enormes cicatrices por las mejillas,sonríe con mala leche.

-Mira que Bichito he pillado espiando. No creo que le haga mucha gracia al Superior,¿quieres que le preguntemos?

-Agradecería que no,em...

-Xigbar,Bichito.

¿Bichito? Estará de coña.

-Soy Marluxia,gracias. Y si no te importa,me retiro.

-No hace falta -me agarra del brazo para que no pueda seguir andando- ¿Te enseño una cosa?

-Mmm -no me fío ni un pelo de este tío- ¿El qué?

Empieza a andar y le sigo,pasamos por varios pasillos grises y blancos. El que decoró esto no se rompió la cabeza,vaya. Llegamos a una puerta gris que Xigbar abre y me mira expectante.

Miro hacia dentro y hay un invernadero enorme,hay un huerto que ocupa la mitad,árboles frutales en la otra,y flores en los huecos. Adoro el olor,la humedad,todo. Pero hay mucho que hacer. Hay pocas flores,y sería mejor cambiar el sistema de riego.

-Bueno Bichito,esto es todo tuyo. Como comprenderás no salimos de compras,así que cultivamos nuestra comida. Hasta ahora lo cuidaba Vexen,pero con él no se sabe por qué procesos habrá pasado la comida. Cuídalo bien,machote.


	9. Chapter 8

Axel

Por fin volvemos al castillo. El puñetero gay no paraba de distraerse y hablar de flores y,encima,habla con todo el que pasa. Su elemento lo sabe utilizar perfectamente,pero ojalá no me toquen más misiones con él.

-Axel,espero que nos vuelva a tocar juntos -se lleva la rosa a la nariz y la huele,la ha sacado de la nada por supuesto- Ha sido...interesante.

-Sí,sí,me tengo que ir.

Me voy de la sala de reuniones,lo que es raro. Voy por los pasillos,quiero preguntarle a Xemnas sobre los nuevos. Y a molestar a Saïx de paso,no le voy a perdonar ponerme en ridículo hoy.

Llego al despacho de Xemnas,él tiene a Saïx agarrado por la barbilla y están los dos frente a la ventana,prefiero no meterme en lo que pasa así que carraspeo muy sonoramente. Ambos se alejan como resortes y me miran.

-¿Pasa algo Axel? -Saix me mira con odio y Xemnas algo molesto- Espero que sea importante.

-No es de vida o muerte,pero ya he vuelto de mi misión con Marluxia y quería aprovechar para preguntarte una cosa -miro significativamente a Saïx para que se de por aludido,que parece querer matarme,yo le miro también con odio.- A solas,por favor.

Saïx sale molesto de la habitación y yo me siento en la silla.

-¿Por qué has traído a los nuevos?

-¿Solo eso? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

-No es lo único,pero es lo primero.

-Por sus poderes,serán muy útiles a Kingdom Hearts.  
-¿Qué es exactamente Kingdom Hearts?

-Nos hará mucho más fuertes y felices.

Le miro extrañado,no da nunca una respuesta directa,me harta.

-¿A nosotros o solo a ti?

-A todos,por supuesto.

Hay algo que hace que no me fíe de él,no creo que haga esto por todos.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. ¿De dónde vienen nuestros poderes y armas? No quiero chorradas,quiero la respuesta exacta.

Marluxia

Estoy en mi cuarto relajandome con el aroma a rosas. El cuarto es amplio y ya lo he decorado mi gusto,al parecer tendré que pasar tiempo aquí,por eso necesitaba que estuviera a mi gusto.

Pienso en lo del día,nunca había usado mi arma,es pesada pero me gusta. Se me da mejor usar mi poder,las flores. No me importa lo que piensen de mí,es más,es mejor que piensen que no soy fuerte.

Axel es un chico simpático,pero aburrido. No es difícil engañarle y se cansa rápido. Demyx me gustó,tiene gracia y fue lo más amable que pudo pese a no querer. Saïx es borde y molesto,tiene aires de grandeza. Y Larxene es la única que me cae bien,no oculta lo que piensa,es enérgica y no duda en ir tras lo que quiere

Salgo de la habitación con ganas de dar una vuelta. Deben de haber más miembros interesantes.

Llego al despacho de Xemnas y pego la oreja ¿quién sabe que puedo escuchar?

-He dicho que ahora no,Saïx.

-Después no habrá tiempo.

Siento como alguien tira de mí por la capucha hacia atrás. Me giro y veo al hombre con un parche en el ojo,el otro es dorado,2 enormes cicatrices por las mejillas,sonríe con mala leche.

-Mira que Bichito he pillado espiando. No creo que le haga mucha gracia al Superior,¿quieres que le preguntemos?

-Agradecería que no,em...

-Xigbar,Bichito.

¿Bichito? Estará de coña.

-Soy Marluxia,gracias. Y si no te importa,me retiro.

-No hace falta -me agarra del brazo para que no pueda seguir andando- ¿Te enseño una cosa?

-Mmm -no me fío ni un pelo de este tío- ¿El qué?

Empieza a andar y le sigo,pasamos por varios pasillos grises y blancos. El que decoró esto no se rompió la cabeza,vaya. Llegamos a una puerta gris que Xigbar abre y me mira expectante.

Miro hacia dentro y hay un invernadero enorme,hay un huerto que ocupa la mitad,árboles frutales en la otra,y flores en los huecos. Adoro el olor,la humedad,todo. Pero hay mucho que hacer. Hay pocas flores,y sería mejor cambiar el sistema de riego.

-Bueno Bichito,esto es todo tuyo. Como comprenderás no salimos de compras,así que cultivamos nuestra comida. Hasta ahora lo cuidaba Vexen,pero con él no se sabe por qué procesos habrá pasado la comida. Cuídalo bien,machote.


	10. Chapter 9

Larxene

Hoy también he ido de misión con Zexión,cada vez se me da mejor usar los kunais con la electricidad,pero aún no uso del todo el rayo. ¡Lo haré pronto,que quede claro!

Estoy tumbada boca arriba en la cama mirando el techo. Ayer por la noche me pasó algo muy raro.

Miré a Axel y él me sonrió burlonamente,y vino a mi cabeza una imagen extraña: _yo estaba viendo a Axel,pero aquí tenía el pelo más corto y no tenía marca bajo los ojos,dice alguna estupidez y me río por lo bajo mientras le regaño._

No sé a qué vino,pero me da la sensación de que...bueno,da igual.

Me he puesto ropa normal,no quiero salir de mi habitación,así que me he puesto cómoda. Enciendo el ordenador y miro lo primero el correo,es solo de trabajo. ¿Para qué querría otro? No hay nada más que spam,y no tengo encargos. Mejor porque no podría salir.

Oigo golpes en la puerta. Grito un "pasa" y entra Marluxia vestido de jardinero,arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y esas pintas?

-Voy a cuidar el invernadero,por fin he vuelto de la misión.

-Bien por ti.

-¿Vienes?

Me lo pienso,quería tranquilidad,pero no voy a perder una oportunidad de enterarme de cosas. No me gusta que aquí haya tanto misterio y yo no sepa de ello. Me levanto y me miro,vaqueros y camiseta ancha,bueno está bien para ahora.

Voy tras Marluxia por los pasillos grises,que rápido se orienta,para lo que quiere. Hay una puerta gris que él abre y da lugar a un enorme invernadero,no soy muy fan de estas cosas,pero mejor que nada.

-¿A qué es hermoso?

-Si...mucho. Voy a pasear.

Él viene conmigo y charlamos sobre varias cosas mientras vemos el invernadero,hay un bonito cerezo y ya tiene cerezas,cojo una,la lavo y me la como,Marluxia hace lo mismo. Además de varios árboles frutales y el huerto hay unas flores bastante raras,están etiquetadas y pone no tocar.

-¿Qué les pasa las flores?

-Al parecer son plantas alteradas genéticamente por Vexen.

-¿Vexen?

-Un miembro de la Organización,suele vivir en el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Me lo contó Xigbar -se encoge de hombros restándole importancia,yo le miro interrogante- Otro miembro,me enseñó el invernadero,no hablamos de mucho solo eso,Vexen y tú.

Levanto una sola ceja,¿qué hacían hablando de mí? Voy a tener que ver quien es ese tal Xigbar,Marluxia parece pensar entre decírmelo o no.

-Quería conocernos pero decía que a ti no te había visto.

-Me voy ya.

-¿Te has enfadado? -me mira con ojitos- No era nada malo.

-No,solo que me voy a curiosear,luego a lo mejor vengo.

Se despide de mí,¡qué pegajoso! No me gusta que me agobien. Voy por los pasillos a la deriva sin buscar nada. Decido volver a mi habitación y veo a Axel saliendo. Me mira cruzado de brazos y con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto pone.

-Hola,Pika.

¿Se cree qué se me ha olvidado? Invoco unos Kunais y le miro amenazadora. No se irá facilmente.

-¿Olvidaste lo que te dije ayer?

-Por supuesto que no.

Invoca sus Chakrams y le lanzo varios Kunais que para con los Chakrams. Le lanzó otro por arriba que le pasa por muy cerca,ese es una advertencia,el próximo le hará una bonita raja.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño,Pikachu.

Le lanzó otro Kunai al hombro esperando que le dé,pero se aparta justo antes,él me lanza el Chakram a un brazo,me da de refilón y no me ha hecho nada,una minúscula rajita. Me harto y cojo 4 Kunais para cada mano y me acerco para arañarle gruñendo molesta,él se ríe. Me para con los Chakrams y me empuja un poco,está apunto de darme con él Chakram cuando le doy en las piernas y le tiro,y me tira con él acabando sobre él.

-Podrías haber sido más lanzada,no tenías que pelear si querías algo conmigo solo me lo tenías que pedir. -me guiña un ojo-

Intento darle con los Kunais pero tiene mis manos cogidas y los Chakrams ya no están,así que dejo los Kunais,me parece injusto tener yo armas y él no. Me acerco mucho a él que sonríe pícaramente.

-No quiero nada contigo -aprovecho que había aflojado el agarre y me levanto rápidamente- siento desilusionarte.

Él también se levanta.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes -me mira divertido y abre un portal- Pika.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Saïx

Voy en busca de Larxene,la nueva,es algo temprano así que estará en su cuarto o dormitando en el sofá,que poca profesionalidad,pienso. Me paso por la sala y no está,ella ni nadie. Me voy a sus dormitorios,yo suelo dormir...en otro sitio. Mi mente viaja a las noches,pero regreso rápido a la realidad,tengo mucho que hacer para estar en las nubes. Pego en la puerta de Larxene,oigo un golpe y abre gruñendo con un pijama rosa y negro corto,no enseña demasiado,aunque lo suficiente para que me desagrade.

-¿Busca algo,Saïx?

-A ti.

Hace una mueca,se apoya en el marco de la puerta,apenas puedo ver el cuarto a través,pero ha colgado posters y algún cuadro,no veo más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Luego,cuando estés en mejores condiciones para salir...

-¿Insinuas algo?

-No saldrás así,¿no? -que insolente,habría que corregirla. Entre ella,Axel,Demyx,que son los que más,y algunos de los demás que a veces también la lían,aquí hay mucho que enderezar,pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella me mira con desagrado,pero me escucha- Ve después al laboratorio de Vexen,tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es Vexen y dónde está el laboratorio?

-Vexen es el miembro nº VI,trabaja en el laboratorio que está bajando las escaleras de la derecha de la sala de música,luego giras a la izquierda,hay muchas puertas,coge la 4º a la izquierda. -me mira con cara de lo va a buscar mi madre.- Pídele a alguien que te lleve.

Larxene

Me he puesto ya el uniforme de la Organización,me he peinado y guardado el pijama para esta noche. Salgo para ir a la cocina a desayunar,espero no encontrarme con Saïx,menudo estirado. Llego a la cocina donde está cocinando un hombre que tiene rastas y unas patillas muy largas,en la mesa está sentado el hombre de las cicatrices y el parche.

-Hola bonita,¿vienes a desayunar?

-Bien observado,¿vas a ser un caballero y me lo preparas o me lo preparo yo?

-Por la única dama de la Organización lo que sea. ¿Huevos o Tostadas?

-Tostadas -le dedico una sonrisa,alguien agradable- con mantequilla por favor.

-¡A ella sí y a mí no! ¡Qué injusto!

-Cuando tengas pecho y caderas,hablamos.

-No me gusta tanto tu comida,gracias.

Me tomo las tostadas y salgo de la cocina después de agradecerle a Xaldin las tostadas y dejarles peleando.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la sala donde nos reunimos recuerdo que tengo que ir al laboratorio de Vexen,que no sé donde está y olvide pedirles que me lo dijeran. Me voy a las habitaciones a ver si sale alguien que me pueda ayudar.

Veo un trozo de pelo rosa y le evito,no tengo ganas de ir con Marluxia,ahora no tengo ganas de estar con nadie,pero que se le va a hacer. Llego hasta las habitaciones pensando en pegar en la de Axel o Demyx,cuando este ultimo sale por la puerta.

-¡Hola Pikachu!

-Te he dicho que no me llames así -le dirijo una mirada asesina- ¿Puedes llevarme al laboratorio,por favor?

-Uhm ¿y qué consigo a cambio?

-Mi grata compañía.

-Tentador,pero no gracias. Me debes un favor,¿vale?

-Vale,lo que sea. Vamos

Demyx empieza a andar y le sigo a su lado.

Axel

Estoy dando una vuelta por el castillo,buscando a Demyx para hacer algo,le quería proponer ver a Xigbar y salir con él,Xemnas suele ceder si es con Xigbar.

-¡No voy a dejar que me haga ninguna prueba,Doctor Chiflado!

Larxene sale del laboratorio con cara molesta y da un portazo,va a salir corriendo y choca conmigo,que la cojo.

-¡Sueltame ahora mismo! ¡O te mato!

-Vaya vaya,alguien está alterada.

Vexen sale del laboratorio con Demyx a su lado. Al parecer estaba pasando un "agradable" rato cn Vexen y Larxene. Vexen mira hacia todos lados,claramente buscando a Larxene. Ella está a punto de pegarme para que la suelte,la tengo abrazada y le cojo los brazos,así que no puede soltarse si no es dándome en la cara,cosa que no permito,así que abro la habitación que tengo a mi derecha y tiro de ella hacia dentro. Una vez dentro la suelto y la veo algo roja,sonrío de lo mona que me ha parecido,aunque pronto se va cuando veo su furia.

-¡Podrías haberme dejado! ¡Yo sé huir de ese loco perfectamente!

-¿Y quién lo niega? Solo te he ayudado,no es para tanto,chica de hierro.

-¡Y por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre!

Se ha acercado a mí y tiene los puños cerrados,pronto invocará sus kunais,a mí me da igual pelear,en realidad se ve mucho mejor de mala leche. Pero no los invoco,por lo que me he dado cuenta su elemento no se le da muy bien,y el otro día no usó los kunais cuando solté mis chakrams,así que no peleará mientras yo no lo haga.

-Porque lo prefiero -le sonrío descaradamente- también prefiero otras cosas de ti que mejor no digo.

Se vuelve a acercar a mí,pero no pienso caer como el otro día,así que la cojo otra vez para que no se vaya y no se aleja.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Axel

Me despierto en la enfermería del castillo,una sala completamente blanca con varias camillas,el enfermero es Vexen,da miedo porque si llegas inconsciente y él está aburrido quien sabe como puedes despertar. Miro a mi alrededor y no le veo,casi que mejor.

Esa chica es dura,pensaba que no se le daba bien su elemento,o eso dijo Zexión,tendremos unas palabritas...

Cuando peleábamos decidí hacer la cosa más interesante y no invoqué los Chakrams,intenté quemarla con el fuego,aunque en realidad iba lento para no darle en serio,seguimos peleando y yo le hic pequeñas quemaduras,con estas que se enfadó,se paró y me cayó un rayo.

Prefiero no recordar como se sintió...Pero es peor que quemarte.

-¡Por fin despiertas!

Larxene se levanta corriendo,estaba sentada en una silla por un lado de la cama,no había reparado en su presencia.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

-Si... -aparta la mirada,yo le miro levantando una ceja- ¡Me sentía culpable,vale!

¿Se siente culpable? Que divertido,está situación hay que aprovecharla. Pongo mala cara y hago como que sufro mucho,aunque en realidad apenas noto nada,por muy loco que esté,Vexen es bueno curando.

-No estoy muerto... -me mira preocupada- ¿Y tus quemaduras?

-Vexen me echó un potingue en las quemaduras y ya están bastante bien. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Le llamo?

¡Vaya! Se ve mucho más simpática así,creo que voy a seguir "dolorido" un tiempo.

-No,está bien.

-Uhm,bueno le voy a llamar que te acabas de levantar y me lo pidió.

Larxene sale por la puerta. Cuando vuelve viene Vexen tras ella,le pide que se vaya y hago una mueca de desagrado que solo ve Vexen. Me examina y cuando termina escribe.

-Al parecer la nueva ha podido contigo.

-Estaba distraído -digo molesto- Y mal informado.

-No me refiero a eso. Ya te puedes ir.

Coge la carpeta y se va antes de que le pueda preguntar a que se refería.

Marluxia

Estoy en el invernadero regando las plantas. La cosecha está lista,con mi poder puedo hacer que sea semanal y que tengamos siempre comida.

Últimamente no pasa nada interesante,aunque he estado sobre todo aquí,pensando. Por lo que he ido observando,los que dirigen el cotarro son Xemnas y Saïx. Y tengo que meterme de algún modo,podría conseguir mucho si lo hiciera. Luego está Xigbar que para algunas cosas parece que su decisión es superimportante y en otras es como si diera igual,muy confuso...

Aunque ayer volví a hablar con Xigbar,es un hombre muy interesante,pero por desgracia no es tan fácil de manipular como otros de nuestros compañeros,por eso ahora solo escucho.

-Buenos días,Bichito.

Xigbar entra en el invernadero,suele venir de vez en cuando,él único que lo hace porque Larxene se lo digo y nunca viene,creo que no le gustan mucho las flores. ¿Será alérgica?

-Hola,Xigbar.

Se sienta a mi lado en el banco,tan interesante...él es el único que me fascina,él y Larxene.

-¿Te has enterado de la pelea entre Axel y tu amiguita?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le miro preocupado y con ojos de cachorrito- ¿Están bien?

-Tranquilo Bichito,él que peor ha acabado es él,le partió un rayo literalmente -suelta una carcajada,yo sigo mirando preocupado- Está bien,no te preocupes.

Él me revuelve el pelo,lo apartaría de un manotazo si no fuera porque tengo que mantener las apariencias,me gusta como es Xigbar,malo y rudimentario,pero odio que me traten así,aunque a él le gusta,por lo que tengo que aguantarlo.

Larxene es fuerte,eso ya lo sabía,y al menos la pelea quiere decir que se alejara de Axel,no querría tener que meterme en medio,pero no le conviene acercarse a Larxene.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Larxene

Estoy en mi habitación,tumbada,justo antes de levantarme. Ayer dejé a Axel y me fui a mi misión,por lo que no le he visto más. Estuve con Marluxia en Halloween Town,es una compañía agradable y muy bien informada,pienso con ganas de reír,realmente me cae bien,pero solo para estar con él un rato. También pude practicar,cosa de la que me alegro.

Cuando estoy lista salgo y me encuentro con Demyx,lleva el sitar a la espalda y está bostezando.

-¡Hola nºXII!

Levanto una ceja molesta.

-¿Tanto te cuesta LARXENE?

Es mi nombre,no tiene nada de malo como para que no me llame así. De todas maneras mejor que Pikachu,pienso bufando.

-Ay que ver...con lo alegre que venía -me saca la lengua,yo hago lo mismo- ¿vienes a dar una vuelta fuera del castillo?

-¿El gran superior -digo con enfásis- nos deja salir en horario de trabajo?

-Hombre dejar dejar no deja -dice riéndose- pero cuando está de buen humor y se deja convencer -dice guiñándome un ojo- cuando vuelvas de la misión te aviso.

-¿Cómo pensáis convencerle? -digo levantando una ceja- Lo veo muy serio como para dejarse seducir.

-Eso es solo lo que parece -nos reímos,quien sabe que le gustará a ese hombre tan serio- Irá Xigbar o Axel ha hablar con él.

Sonrío ante la idea de que venga Axel,así veré como está y he de admitir que distrae por lo menos.

Xemnas

Estoy haciendo el papeleo,luego saldré a una misión. Mi despacho casi se siente solo sin Saïx,pero no voy a ceder,además él siempre vuelve,si no,basta con pasar un rato con Axel.

Se abre la puerta y entra Xigbar acompañado de Demyx,está claro que es por un capricho si vienen ambos.

-Hola Superior.

-Xigbar,Demyx -inclino la cabeza- ¿necesitáis algo?

-Hoy hay misiones cortas y...bueno habíamos pensado...ya sabes.

Desde luego,con el desparpajo que tiene Demyx normalmente no entiendo porque le cuesta tanto pedir cosas. Aunque por supuesto,yo sé lo que quiere. Hoy no voy a estar disponible por si pasa algo y,aunque sean mayorcitos,no quiero líos.

-Xemnas,lo que Demyx quiere decir es que si podemos salir después.

-Uhm -debería dejarles,porque técnicamente solo me preguntan si hay trabajo por hacer,no soy sus dueños,y no me quiero inventar ahora nada- Esta bien -ambos sonríen,no me fío demasiado de lo que pueden hacer- Id con Saïx,él también necesita que le de el aire.

Ambos se van,Demyx sonríente se despide con el brazo. Yo sigo a lo mío.

Un rato después entra Saïx,me mira y se sienta sin decir nada. Pero yo tampoco voy a ceder,así que sigo con mi papeleo en espera.

-No quiero hacer de niñera.

-Te vendrá bien -levanta una ceja- además tú eres el que dice que a veces se pasan.

-Va Xigbar.

-Quiero que vayas.

Saïx parece muy frustrado,me mira a los ojos y dice sin dudar.

-No iré.

Aparto la mirada de los papeles y le miro con autoridad. Por lo que parece está enfadado de verdad,pero no es excusa. Por muy bien que se vea así.

-No puedes elegir -me sigue mirando,sinceramente lo considero hasta divertido,todos dicen que tiene mucho carácter,pero a mí no me lo muestra.

-Lexaeus quiere ir. Él es responsable.

Ya debo imponerme,voy a añorar a este Saïx.

-Ya tienes con quien hablar -se levanta molesto,ya se ha dado cuenta de que no puede hacer nada,está a punto de salir. Me levanto y me pongo delante de él- Ya he acabado el papeleo,quedate un rato conmigo.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Lexaeus

Ya estamos en Traverse Town,solo somos Saïx y yo,los demás se han quedado enseñando a Larxene y a Marluxia.

Saïx y yo conversamos sobre varias cosas poco interesantes hasta que Larxene sale triunfante por un portal,luego sale Marluxia y por último Axel,Demyx y Xigbar por el mismo portal.

-¡Te dije que lo conseguiría,Axel!

-Suerte,luego si no te acuerdas no pienso llevarte -Axel le mira de forma burlona y molesta disimulando una sonrisita- ¿Qué quieres?

-Luego te lo digo.

-Uy uy,a ver que quiere nº 12...

-¡No mal pienses Demyx!

Parecen niños pequeños,pero da igual,lo importante es que he salido. Marluxia está mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno,peleas y apuestas a parte,¿qué queréis hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Alguien más divertido que Saix,con perdón?

Saïx le mira mal,pero no dice nada.

-Me voy a una tienda especial,nos vemos en 1 hora.

Me voy,como había pensado. Voy a ver a Isabella.

Nos conocimos en la época en la que trabajaba en el laboratorio,ahora ella es diseñadora aquí y hace años que no nos vemos. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado nada de ella.

Empiezo a andar dejando atrás a los demás. Voy a ir a la tienda de Isabella.

Demyx

-Entonces,Demyx quiere ir a tocar al auditorio,Bichito al bosque -no entiendo porque Xigbar se lleva tan bien con Marluxia,hasta le ha puesto mote,cosa que aunque parezca que no,no suele hacerlas- Larxene a comprar...

-Yo también voy a comprar,quiero un helado y de paso miro cosas.

-Bueno pues tú también comprar,y a mí me gustaría simplemente dar un paseo. La cuestión es,¿vamos todos juntos por turnos o nos reunimos para cenar?

Yo no quiero ir solo al auditorio,pero que se le va a hacer.

-¿Qué os parece si venís conmigo al auditorio algunos?

-Yo te acompaño -Larxene dice- No te hagas ilusiones,solo te quiero oír tocar- Se encoge de hombros- ¡Pero luego vamos a comprar!

Pese a que impone y tiene mal carácter,realmente es una persona interesante Larxene.

-¡Voy con vosotros! -salta Marluxia- Pero luego me voy al bosque.

Al final vamos todos al auditorio y luego se irá cada uno por su lado. Es un edificio grande,al entrar te encuentras con un pasillo y un despacho,entro yo solo para decirle lo de la reserva que hice esta mañana. Finalmente nos dejan entrar en una de las salas. La sala a la que entramos es amplia,con un escenario con focos encima y los asientos detrás. Todos se sientan en la primera fila,yo saco mi sitar y me concentro en la música.

Larxene

Estoy sentada con Marluxia a un lado y Axel,que está claro que no me tengo que preocupar por su salud,al otro. Demyx empieza a tocar muy concentrado,la música empieza lenta,es una balada. La verdad es que está haciéndolo muy bien,dejo que la música me inunde. Cuando acaba aplaudimos,todos menos el borde de Saïx,que parece desagradado.

-Gracias,gracias. Sabéis que soy el mejor

-¡Te pierde el orgullo,tío!

Axel,Xigbar y yo reímos ante sus ocurrencias.

-Bueno,se que queréis más,así que sigo.

Esta canción tiene más ritmo,la canta con más energía,me encanta. En un momento miro a Axel que me está mirando,él me sonríe con cariño,sin rastro de burla. Y la cabeza empieza a dolerme muchísimo,tanto que creo que me va a explotar. No creo que sea por la música alta,pero de todas maneras salgo.

Me siento en una de los bancos sujetándome la cabeza.

_Estoy al lado del Axel de pelo corto en un concierto,la luz de los focos lo ilumina todo de forma irreal. La música es estridente,pero me da igual porque me encanta esta música. Sonrío y tengo ganas de reír,me siento eufórica. Este Axel me mira sonriendo y se acerca más a mí..._

La cabeza ya no me duele,pero estoy confusa. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Recuerdos? Yo nunca he vivido eso,realmente nunca he hecho nada tan emocionante


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Axel

Mientras la veía no podía evitar recordar a Arlene,ella ponía una cara emocionada muy parecida,me encanta esa cara. Irónicamente ahora,cuando estoy con Larxene,no recuerdo a Arlene como al principio,que buscaba a Arlene en todos sus gestos. Solo han pasado 1 mes desde que vinieron y la persona que más se parece a Arlene,me está haciendo olvidar el dolor de recordarla. Además es la mejor distracción de todo el Castillo Inexistente. Pero de repente ha salido.

Salgo para ver que le pasa a Larxene,está sentada en un banco que hay en el pasillo del auditorio,me acerco al banco y me siento a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira de arriba a abajo con cara rara..

-Yo...sí,ahora sí.

Se sienta normal y tira del tirante del bolso nerviosa. Para salir nos hemos vestido todos informalmente,cosa agradable.

-Estás rara,Pikachu.

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Esa es mi Pika...Larxene! Anda entremos,que si montamos un lío nos pueden echar.

-Además quiero volver,no es por alimentar el ego de Demyx,pero es realmente bueno. -Ella sonríe,no hay rastro de enfado en ella,me agrada verla así. -Gracias Axel.

Entramos en el auditorio de nuevo,pero Demyx está bajando y todos moviéndose.

-¡Bueno,vamos a donde toque ahora!

Marluxia dice que quiere ir al bosque y Xigbar le acompaña,Saïx simplemente se va y Larxene,Demyx y yo iremos a comprar,

Acompañamos a Marluxia y Xigbar hasta la entrada del bosque,luego solo hay que andar un poco y empiezan las tiendas. Mientras vamos Larxene va con Marluxia y Xigbar hablando,no entiendo la fijación de ese hombre y juraría que me miro mal cuando entré con Larxene. Demyx y yo vamos hablando.

-Te has lucido,Demyx.

-Ya lo sé,por algo ensayo tabto. Y te recuerdo que me contratan para conciertos.

Yo me río,debe ser el músico más humilde que hay,ironía implícita.

-Bueno,Don Humildad,que sepas que hasta Larxene dice que le gusta.

-¿Sí? Tiene buen gusto.

-Oye,¿qué ha sido de la chica esa de la que me hablaste?

-Ah...No hemos vuelto a hablar.

Vaya,parecía que le gustaba de verdad. Para una vez que le pasa.

-¿Y te gustaría?

-Bah,ahora estoy ocupado. Avisa a Larxene que se está yendo al bosque con Marluxia y Xigbar.

Levante una ceja y llamé a Larxene.

-Le llamas por su nombre.

-Se lo ha ganado -se encoge de hombres- Se peleó con Vexen y contigo -se rió- y le gusta mi música.

Larxene llega hasta nosotros y se pone a nuestro lado.

-Llevadme por favor,no he estado en mi vida aquí.

-Sabes que lo haremos,Larxene

Xigbar

Bichito y yo entramos en el bosque,él parece contento,si no fuera porque sabía que le hace ilusión no vendría ni loco. Se detiene de vez en cuando,observando las plantas.

-¿A qué es agradable? -se estira,es tan...¿adorable? No sabría definirlo.

-Uhm,sí.

Nos sentamos,él tiene algunas plantas.

-¿Para qué las vas a usar?

-Para varias cosas.

Empieza un discurso en el que me habla de las plantas y sus usos,yo escucho perdido en mis pensamientos.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Larxene

Cuando llegamos al castillo a través del portal no puedo evitar sentirme decaída. Lo he pasado realmente bien.

Axel,Demyx y yo fuimos a comprar unos helados muy raros de sal marina (que están realmente buenos) y dimos vueltas. No me acuerdo de haberme reído tanto. Estamos en la sala grande todos,Luxord aparece acompañado por Zexión.

-Hombre,mirad quienes andan por aquí,¿me habéis traído algo?

-¿Te vale una de las flores de Bichito?

Marluxia le mira reprobatoriamente,Xigbar le pasa una mano por el hombro y se ríe. Esos dos se llevan bastante bien...

-Pues,como que no. ¿Os venís a una partida? Demyx ya no me debes nada,así que prueba,que quiero que me limpien el cuarto.

Demyx sonríe de lado,parece que así es como le pica para que juegue. Por lo que Axel me ha explicado es imposible vencer a Luxord,pero Demyx está empeñado en conseguirlo.

-Claro,yo necesito verte de conejita haciéndole las tareas a Saïx.

Demyx siempre pide lo mismo desde hace tiempo,creo que después de tanto perder y de tantas actividades hechas lo único que quiere es vengarse de la peor forma.

-Y los demás,¿jugáis?

Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ver como será,así que digo que sí y Axel también se apunta. Marluxia está a punto de decir que sí.

-Yo...bueno...

-Marluxia no habrá strip póquer así que no veras ni a Larxene ni a Xigbar como les trajeron a este bello mundo.

Marluxia enrojece de ira,Demyx se ríe y yo intento no hacerlo. Ha sido cruel,pero me da igual. Se da la vuelta,me sonríe y se la devuelvo,y se va con Xigbar.

Vamos por el castillo charlando y llegamos hasta una sala,que es la de juego. Desde fuera es una puerta como las demás,pero por dentro es mucho más grande de lo que parece. Hay una mesa con una baraja,una ruleta de la fortuna,las máquinas de juego de toda la vida y una barra. Todo es brillante y de colores chillones,parece un trozo de las Vegas.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto?

-Hay varias salas temáticas,como la biblioteca,la de música e incluso una de videojuegos. El jefe nos da de todo para que no nos quejemos de estar aquí.

Axel se inclina y me susurra:

-Yo que tú no iría ni a por Luxord ni a por Demyx. Luxord es inganable y Demyx ha aprendido de tanto jugar contra él.

Me cruzo de brazos y me aparto,se pone recto y me mira con burla.

-Para tu desgracia yo también soy muy bueno,pero siempre me gusta jugar con principiantes.

Levanto una ceja y me río.

-Ya veremos que pasa.

Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas de póquer y empezamos a jugar. Estamos muy igualados en el juego,no me acuerdo de cuando aprendí pero desde luego no me voy a quejar.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante? -dice Axel sonriendo de lado.

-Uhm,¿como qué?

-Quien gane le debe algo al que pierda.

-No sé. No voy a hacer nada raro ni que peligre mi puesto de trabajo...

-Tranquila,no te pediré algo tan gordo,aunque te digo ya que Xemnas está acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-Está bien,pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga y cumpliré mis condiciones no te preocupes

Marluxia

Xigbar y yo estamos en el invernadero,me está ayudando a plantar mis nuevas flores. Estoy molesto con Axel,parece querer alejarme de Larxene,¿qué le pasa a ese tío

-¿Qué te pasa bichito? Pareces molesto.

-No es nada -digo sonriéndole- Gracias por tu ayuda.

Llegar a este hombre ha sido extrañamente fácil,se acerca y acaricia mi cara.

-No te preocupes,te ayudaré siempre.

Cojo su mano y empiezo a acariciarla de forma distraída.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Axel aquí?

-¿Axel? -dice llevándose la otra mano a la barbilla- 2 años o más. ¿Por qué?

-Mera curiosidad,entró muy pronto ¿no?

-Bueno,yo y Saïx entramo más jóvenes.

Me apoyo contra él,sé que estás tonterías le parecen monísimas. Supongo que es porque nunca lo ha visto,no parece el típico al que han mimado y tratado con cariño,puede hacerse el duro pero le gusta que le traten así.

-Axel ha cambiado mucho,cuando entró parecía horriblemente triste y luego poco a poco mejoró y se convirtió en este Axel loco.

Se ríe,seguramente todos aquí se conozcan de toda la vida,que típico.

_Lo siento por tardar en actualizar,pero mi portátil está roto y solo escribo cuando consigo que me lo dejen. Espero que os guste como va la historia y me dejeis reviews :P ^^_


	17. Chapter 16

Saïx

Estoy en el despacho de Xemnas,la mejor vista de Kingdom Hearts,a su habitación se accede por aquí. Acabo de salir de ella y no está,dicen que salió por la tarde a no sé donde. Yo necesito saber donde está. No entiendo por qué se fue así. Encuentro en los cajones documentos de cada uno de nosotros,son sobre nuestras vidas,me parece que Xemnas no debería tener tantas cosas personales...Pero aún así da igual,ya los habrá leído así que no serviría de nada reprocharle o intentar que los destruya. Veo sus planes sobre Kingdom Hearts,lo que encuentro nunca lo habría imaginado...

Xemnas

Llego agotado después de pasar la noche buscando los restos de la investigación,creo que nunca los hallaré. Así que me rendí. Voy a mi despacho tras ducharme y comer algo,la puerta está abierta,lo que me extraña porque acceso al despacho solo tenemos Saïx,yo y alguien que jamás podrá volver;Xehanort. Veo a Saïx mirando mis documentos,no imaginé que él sería capaz realmente,me gustaba que fuera un perrito,aunque este nuevo Saïx es realmente atrayente...una pena que haya que darle una lección. Me acerco a Saïx por detrás y pongo una mano sobre el documento que está leyendo a la vez que sujeto su barbilla.

-No me imaginé esto de ti,Saïx.

Su cuerpo se tensa e intenta girarse pero mis brazos hacen barrera.

-Yo tampoco imaginaba que tuvieras toda esta información recolectada.

Vaya vaya,que insolente se está volviendo. Le susurro en el oído.

-No te vayas de la lengua Saïx -empiezo a rozar mis labios con su oreja y luego su cuello- por tu bien.

Axel

Hoy en la sala común está todo muy raro. Saïx tiene la mirada pérdida en un punto y no está mandón y prepotente como siempre,Xigbar tiene una cara extraña,es muy raro que no esté con Marluxia. Me voy a la sala de música,donde estará seguramente Demyx y así me distraigo,ya que he vuelto de mi misión y Larxene no vendrá hasta la noche. Lo encuentro tocando su sitar perezosamente con una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violetas,lleva una camiseta ajustada,unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas militares altas. Ambos alzan la mirada y dejan de hablar.

-¡Hola Axel!

-Hey Demyx y...

-Luna -contesta ella con una sonrisa- un placer.

-Demyx,¿me acompañas un momento por favor?

Salimos de la sala de música dejando a Luna que ha empezado a tocar el sitar también.

-2 cosas,¿quién es esa? ¿Y sabes que aquí no la puedes traer?

Demyx levanta las manos y me pone una en el hombro,yo levanto una ceja.

-Es la chica de la que te hablé. Vino a verme y no quería echarla,además Xemnas está medio desaparecido y Saïx atontado. -suspiro,siempre hace lo que quiere- No te vayas de la lengua porfa.

-No sé...

-¡Oye que a ti nadie te dice nada de lo que te traes con Larxene!

-No me traigo nada y lo sabes.

-Ya ya...

-Bueno da igual,no me iré de la lengua. Pero si te pillan no pienso ayudarte.

Me voy a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? No es como si sintiera nada por ella,solo es pura y dura diversión. Sí,eso es. Me autoconvenzo de que es solo eso,pienso ignorar lo otro que hay en mi corazón,decidí no enamorarme más. ¡Y menos con alguien tan parecido!

Suenan unos pasos por el pasillo y se ve una luz oscura de un portal.

-Mierda,mierda,mierda.

Reconozco la voz de Larxene,me acerco y veo su brazo sangrando,cae bastante y no tiene pinta de ser un rasguñillo. Me acerco a ella.

-¡Axel!

Me ve y se gira intentando que no vea mucho el brazo. Me acerco a ella,se muerde el labio. Le cojo de la mano para que extienda el brazo,hace una mueca.

-Solo tengo que lavar la herida.

-Vamos.

Empiezo a tirar de ella con cuidado,puede pensar que es una tontería pero se nota que le duele. Me parte el alma verla así. Llegamos al baño y se quita la chaqueta,lleva una camiseta negra ajustada que hay que admitir que le sienta más que bien.

-No hace falta que te pongas colorado.

-No imagines. -aparto la mirada,no estoy rojo,será el calor. Le lavo el brazo- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Un puñetero sincorazón.

Busco algo para vendarle el brazo,menos mal que no hace falta puntos si no tendríamos que haber buscado a Vexen y como que no. Se lo vendo y me sonríe. De repente me abraza. Me pilla tan de repente que no le correspondo hasta un segundo después.

-Gracias por todo,Axel.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos,intento que se haga lo más largo que pueda,no me sentía tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Siento haber tardado en actualizar . Espero que os este gustando ^^ y dejad reviews porfa :3


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Demyx

Me despierto rodeando con los brazos a Luna,se ve muy dulce dormida,todo lo contrario al torbellino que es despierta. Me sorprendió mucho cuando vino diciendo que aún recordaba que la había invitado. Y todo lo que creía que había olvidado volvió. Luna se revuelve y le acaricio el pelo. Se despierta y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce,le beso y le abrazo. Al separarnos me mira de forma extraña.

-Demyx yo...no he sido justa con mis sentimientos ni contigo.

-Espera Luna -no voy a perderla otra vez,estoy enamorado y he de admitirlo,tener fuerza- Te...quiero.

Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y me abraza más fuerte,como si le doliera.

-Yo...quiero corresponderte pero...escucha; -creo que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos- Yo estaba enamorada de alguien,pero nos hacíamos daño y él acabo odiándome tanto que me abandonó. Además viajo. Y siento decirte que creo que solo estoy contigo porque me siento abandonada. No te quiero realmente.

Se levanta y empieza a andar. Creo que estoy en shock,creía que realmente podría ser feliz con ella,pero siempre me sale algo mal en estos temas. Ella se levanta y se viste rápidamente,cierro los ojos,intento olvidar que está aquí de cualquier manera. Siento su beso en mi frente y abro los ojos,ella sale de la habitación. Finalmente lo decido,le diré que podremos ser felices,que le ayudaré a olvidar y que merece la pena. Me levanto corriendo y la busco por el pasillo,le sigo hasta que veo el pelo plateado de ¿¡Xemnas?! Le abre la puerta del despacho y ella entra,puedo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Xemnas. Regreso a mi dormitorio. ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!

Larxene

Estoy en la sala común leyendo,Zexión hace lo mismo y Saïx está dando vueltas por la sala poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a hacer alguna misión hoy?

-No.

-Bien,me voy.

Me levanto y salgo,Saïx está peor que nunca. Me meto en una sala a leer al azar. Axel hoy ha ido al Castillo del Olvido con Marluxia,me lo dijo ayer al ir a mi cuarto. Le echo...¿de menos? Últimamente me siento rara referente a él y a todo. Tengo más flashbacks o lo que sea. Mi cabeza me duele un montón y siempre sale Axel o personas que no conozco,parecen recuerdos bonitos,suelen ser lugares o gente sonriéndome o feliz. Tal vez se esté cumpliendo la promesa de Xemnas...

Demyx entra como un suspiro,parece que no repara en mi y se lleva la mano a los ojos,luego se da la vuelta y pone una sonrisa triste.

-Larxene...hola.

Se sienta a mi lado y mira al frente callado y con una expresión rara.

-¿Qué te ocurre,Demyx?

Sigue mirando al frente,se tira así un rato y cuando voy a levantarme pensando que no dice nada habla.

-¿Sabes? Creo que siento el amor demasiado fuerte -se ríe amargamente- Los músicos somos emotivos.

-Lo he notado. Y el amor se siente fuerte siempre.

O al menos en mi mente,creo que estuve enamorada.

-Pero tú tienes suerte,Axel te corresponde lo más seguro.

¿¡Axel!? Le fulmino con la mirada porque eso no tiene nada que ver. Ni que Axel y yo tuvieramos algo,aunque en lo más profundo de mí lo deseo.

-Demyx,por enésima vez,no tenemos nada.

Se ríe demasiado fuerte como para que parezca real,pero lo pillo.

-Sois la pareja de la Organización,todos lo sabemos. Bueno no contamos los rolletes raros de Marluxia-Xigbar y Xemnas-Saïx.

Me río,me encantan las ocurrencias de Demyx.

-Y según tú,¿quéclase de rolletes?

-Pues gays,¿cuáles si no?

Desde luego no lo imaginaba,bueno lo de Marluxia anda,pero lo otro no.

-¿Y eso?

-Llevas poco tiempo así que solo te diré que te pases cerca del pedazo de cuarto de Xemnas por la noche y pegues la oreja,lo fliparás -nos reímos ambos,por fin parece más alegre.

-Demyx,¿puede preguntarte que te ha ocurrido?

-Me enamoro rápido y ella se da cuenta de que no me quiere. Fin.

-Ella se lo pierde.

Él borra la sonrisa y mira hacia el suelo. Odio que el loco y alegre Demyx así,no lo merece.

-Demyx,tú mereces la pena y quien no lo vea que se joda. En serio¿dónde encontrarías a alguien tan majara y divertido?

Sonríe y me mira agradecido. Miro la hora y recuerdo que le dije a Marluxia que iría a verle así que me levanto.

-Gracias Larxene. Y por cierto yo que tú no dejaba escapar a Axel.


End file.
